For Her
by Julie Anna Tennant
Summary: "The only comfort he got from that whole situation was knowing that, now, Hermione was out of danger. And for a long time, that knowledge was what gave him strength to move on with his life." One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here, the credit goes entirely to J. K. Rowling and Warner. And I don't intend to gain anything with this story either. This is just for fun.**

* * *

**For Her**

_by Julie Anna Tennant_

* * *

Hermione never thought that such a calm and relaxing winter afternoon like that, would become one of those days we're never able to forget, doesn't matter how hard we try.

Until that moment, everything was normal and quiet as it should; She was reading one of hers favorite books, laying next to the fireplace, while having for company a great hot cup of tea and lots of blankets. But when the doorbell rang and she saw Draco at her door, with an extremely serious expression on his face, she knew something was really wrong; He entered her house without even greeting her properly.

She had her doubts answered when he started a very well developed speech about the reasons that brought him there and, after some evasive talk, he finally got in the point.

"And I'm really sorry Granger, but this... affair we have has to end" he said, in a incredibly formal way "I don't see how we could insist on something that is, clearly, not working and will lead us nowhere.

Her brows raised, in complete shock.

"What the hell do you mean with 'will lead us nowhere'?" Hermione asked, astonished "And for Merlin's sake, our _**affair**_? You call an almost one year relationship an _**affair**_?"

Draco showed no emotion and didn't seem bothered at all by her words, what ended up making the woman a little angry.

"Well, as far as I know, I've never asked you to be my girlfriend or anything like that" he answered mockingly "Andy ou haven't ask me either, so call this... thing we have a relationship is a bit too much, in my opinion."

Hermione took a deep breath, trying to focus and think straight. Why was Draco doing that? He couldn't just walk into her house and say their relationship was over without giving her a good reason, it didn't make any sense!

"Draco, if this is a joke, it's not funny at all" – she said, feeling a lump forming on her throat.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and stared at her right into her eyes.

"Do I look like someone who's making a joke?" – he asked – "I'm talking damn serious, Granger. This affair, relationship, doesn't matter to me how you call it. But this thing must end. Now.

A single world slipped her lips.

"Why?"

"Because it's not fun anymore" – he answered – "Whatever we have, it's not fun like it was when we started and, honestly, if it's not fun, I don't see why we should insist. It's like I said, this will leads us nowhere. I'm sorry if you grew any expectations about us having something stronger than this, but I'm not this kind of guy, Granger. I'm not the kind of guy who marries and goes play mom and dad."

His words were painful and, although he talked in the most controlled way, his answer hurt her badly. But what was hurting Hermione the most was the blank expression Draco kept in his face the entire time. It seemed like ending their relationship meant nothing to him, it was just a boring task he had to complete.

She bit her lower lip, trying hard not to let any tear fall from her eyes.

"I've never meant anything to you, have I Malfoy?" she asked, in a harsh tone – "I was just some distraction."

For a meter of seconds, Hermione could swear she saw guilt on his grey eyes, but Draco changed the expression immediately and smiled seductively.

"Well, well, I could never say such a thing about you, Granger" – he said, taking a few steps toward her – "Of course you meant something to me, you were one of the best lovers I've ever had, the kind of lover a man can never forget"

She grabbed his wrist before Draco could touch her face. Her cheeks got flushed, most due to anger and frustration; her eyes were filled with tears, but Hermione wouldn't let them fall, not with Draco still there.

"Get the hell out of my house" – she almost screamed.

He didn't try to argue or anything. He just sighed and went to the door. But before leaving, Draco stared at Hermione one last time.

"This thing we had would never work, Granger" – he said, simply – "We're too different to make it work."

"No Malfoy" – she replied, hurt – "The problem is not our differences, we could make it work if we want to. But you're too coward to try, aren't you?

He smiled weakly and left the house, without saying another word. Just then, when she was finally alone, Hermione let her tears fall.

- DHr -

Draco would never know how he managed to apparate at Malfoy Manor without losing an arm on the way. His heart was aching terribly and his eyes were glistening with tears, but what haunted him all the way home was the hurt expression in Hermione's face. He hated himself for making her suffer like that, but it was the only way to keep her safe.

He wanted to go straight to his room, but his father made him stop by the living room by calling him.

"So? How did it go?" Lucius asked, raising his eyebrow.

Draco snorted angrily and his face went hard.

"It's done" – he answered, annoyed.

A satisfied smile appeared in the older man's face.

"That's great news, I am really proud of you, son" – he said, impressed – "I know you're upset with me right now, but believe me, once you understand my reasons, you'll realize I'm just doing this to your own good. This story between you and the muggle born it's just ridiculous, it was the right thing to do."

Draco had a hard time trying not to punch his father in the face.

"Shut the fuck up, I don't have to listen your lies" - he growled – "You just want to keep the purity of our lineage, you're not trying to help me or worried about my future. So don't think, not even for a second, that I did this for you. I did this for Hermione.

Lucius stared at his son coldly.

"Don't talk to me in that tone, you little rat" – he said, serious.

"Don't worry, I'm won't bother you anymore. Not now, nor never" – Draco continued – "But before I go, I want to say something. I'm hoping that from now on, you'll leave Hermione alone. 'Cause if I heard that something happened to her, I swear I'll forget you're my father and I'm gonna kill you with my bare hands. Are we clear?"

He wasn't expecting an answer and it never came. Draco stared his father deadly in the eyes, before going to his own room. When he was finally alone, he let some of his unshed tears fall. God, he hated his life! The only comfort he got from that whole situation was knowing that, now, Hermione was out of danger. And for a long time, that knowledge was what gave him strength to move on with his life.

* * *

**An Author's Note**

Thanks for reading, dearies. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are always welcome. :)

_**Julie Anna Tennant**_


End file.
